


Unlike the Normal MO

by transparentfindings



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Carmen is regretful, El Topo is a good boy, I WROTE THIS WHEN I WAS TIRED SORRY ITS BAD, La Chérve cant emotion, M/M, Maybe I'll contuine it, Mayhaps, Oops, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transparentfindings/pseuds/transparentfindings
Summary: Its a Mission unlike no other for El Topo, and La Chérve is worried.





	Unlike the Normal MO

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one shot and I hope to make kore Jeantonio stuff soon!

Life on the island of VILE wasn't always the easiest place to live or start your life over at. Most of the operatives learned that someway or another. Mime Bomb, VILE's local mute, dealt with discrimination from the rest of the island for the whole year of his training. Many students ended up going 'missing' months into their training as well, no one to see them again. It would bring a chill to anyone's spine who was willing to pay attention. For two operatives however, none of this ever bothered them. They may have never met each other outside the island, but something drew the two together in the first place. Those two were VILE's very own Goat and Mole — La Chévre and El Topo. The two have been stuck to each other like glue since their schooldays, always willing to go on partner capers together. There isn't anything they wouldn't do for each other.

[ 8:00 PM | Austin, Texas | Hotel ]

Currently, the duo were in Texas of all places. The state's senator was scheduled to pay a visit to the city of Austin and it was up to El Topo to pull off an important mission: kidnap the man. VILE— Coach Brunt— wished to brainwash him and switch the policies of America slowly by going up the ladder of importance. This was not El Topo's speciality, however. He was always the get away driver for La Chérve, never the other way around.

"Are you sure you'll be fine, El Topo? This... caper seems a bit more technical than the solo ones you normally take." La Chérve spoke from the adjacent bathroom connected to their shared hotel room. VILE has it's way of getting it's criminals the best suites. El Topo glanced into the bathroom with a dopey smile at the other, who was shaving his face.

"Mi amigo, I will be alright. Just some dig here- dig there- make a hole and drop him in! Though, it would be easier to have someone with me to do it." El Topo walked back to the mirror he was looking into, before dropping the new goggles he had on his forehead onto his face. Now the dirt and debris won't get into his face.

La Chérve had a bad feeling about this whole situation. A caper so high and important, you'd think VILE would let the both of them go — instead of sticking La Chérve on getaway. La Chérve was more agile and faster, while El Topo was more if a meat shield who could dig.

"Are you for sure Coach Brunt wanted you on collect and me on getaway?" La Chérve questioned again.

"I'm sure! She wanted each of us specifically with these roles."

La Chérve chewed on his inner cheek for a moment, glancing at himself in the mirror. Ever since her loss to Carmen and losing Shadowsan ... the coach hasn't been in the best of places mentally. Ever operative could see it. Her wanting these two in such strange roles in her home state was raising red flags, but who was he to question a superior? La Chérve gave a sigh, gripping his hands on the sink for a moment. After that, he headed into the main room.

"Alright, Alright. Let's just get a move on. The dark won't be here forever and if our timing is correct, the prize should be landing at any moment." The french man had a smirk on his face, before sticking his hand out. "To the ends of the earth, Mon Ami?" El Topo glanced at his long time friend- partner, and grabbed his hand firmly. "To the ends of the earth."

[ 8:45 PM | Austin, Texas | Airport ]

The drive to the international airport was therapeutic. The drumming of La Chérve's fingers on the steering wheel filled the dark tinted car, the only thing illuminating was the screen emitting a green light from the VILE logo fading in and out on it. El Topo had his head resting against the side window, eyes glued to the one-way glass. La Chérve glanced over. Nothing seemed to ease his anxiety over this whole situation. It all felt like a bad idea. His attention went back to looking at the road. It will just be another simple caper. When they finally arrived at the airport, El Topo turned around with quick motion to grab his claws that resided in the back seat.

"I'll be back faster than you can say 'Black Sheep'!" El Topo cheered, winking, and then left the car. This gave La Chérve time to take a breath and rest back. Black Sheep. Hopefully, for once, Carmen Sandiego won't show her red hat. All he wants is one successful caper — ever since Carmen, all of his plans have been foiled. All of them. He smacked his hand against the wheel and sat back in his seat. It made him so angry. Never a chance to show VILE they're worth it — that their training wasn't moot. Carmen won't stop them this time.

[ 12:00 AM | Austin, Texas | Airport ]

El Topo currently had the incapacitated senator over his shoulder, a proud look across his face. Dirt surrounded him as he walked his tunnel he created, the dirt and rocks crunching under his feet. There has been no sign of Carmen Sandiego yet, so tonight has been going pretty well. El Topo pressed his finger to his earpiece to talk into it.

"Mi Amigo! The plan is going off without a hitch! I'm a couple meters away and shall be back in the parking lot shortly." El Topo spoke, proudness in his voice.

"Perfect, Mon Ami! I'm proud! I'm sure the coach will be rather proud as well." replied La Chérve.

El Topo continued his walk, wiping dirt off his goggles as he did so. Just transport this man to the rendezvous point, have Mime Bomb take him to VILE Island, and all will be good. Maybe he'd have time for a nap between all of this. Before he could get another thought in, however, a foot connected with the side of his face.

Carmen Sandiego.

"Ay!" whined El Topo after dropping the senator and crashing into the dirt wall next to him. Not the most room, but definitely enough for multiple people to stand up to above El Topo's height.

"This isn't VILE's typical M.O., El Topo — nor is this what you do. What are you doing?" Carmen asked, stepping over to the senator to check his pulse. El Topo stood up with a grunt and dusting the dirt off his clothing.

"My job. Coach gave us a job and we're here to complete it." El Topo got in his fighting stance before juking Carmen and diving to start digging down below more. His speciality was run and provide support - now he had to run and fight at the same time. When he felt her presence behind him, he whipped around with a hand out to shove her back. She still remembered her training at least, as she protected the face.

"Why must you always show up, Black Sheep? The entire Island already sees me as useless - let me have a success once!" The frustration in El Topo's voice was clear.

"I'd rather eat dirt than let you succeed in destroying the world. VILE is evil, why can't you see that?" Carmen pled. "I know you. Antonio-"

"I'm not Antonio anymore!"

"- El Topo, I knew you as the sweet, lind hearted, dopey faced recruit from school. Evil isn't you. Why did you even join VILE?" Carmen looked up and down El Topo. She was looking for a weak spot. Best way to do that is to distract the opponent.

"...That's..." El Topo paused. His reasoning for joining VILE wasn't any of her buisness. She doesn't know him. He clutched his fists inside his claw-gauntlets and pulled back for a punch. "None of your business, traitor!" El Topo yelled, but Instead of landing the hit, he missed when she dodged. This gave Carmen the upper hand as she roundhouse kicked the side of his face. Fighting in such close quarters was a bad idea. El Topo crashed into the wall with a loud thud and a crack. She went too far this time. She did not mean to kick so hard.

"El Topo... Antonio?" Carmen knelt beside the man, shaking him. Blood was dripping down his face, but she checked his pulse and it was still there. Faint, but there. He would be fine— if he was here, La Chérve isn't too far away. She climbed out of the burrow and into the bigger tunnel to retrieve the senator.

La Chérve was already on his way when he heard fighting over the ear piece and dropped down into the burrow upon burrow to find El Topo. He was out cold, in bad condition, and a sore sight to see.

"Antonio!" La Chérve called, already scooping up the other in his arms. He may be skinny, but he sure is strong. He knew VILE wouldn't like El Topo going to a local hospital, but VILE island is too far for safety. What VILE doesn't know won't hurt them.

[ 7:59 AM | Austin, Texas | Hospital. ]

Beep...Beep...Beep...

The heart monitor was the first thing El Topo heard when he woke up. A pounding pain lived in his forehead and his vision was quite blurry for a moment. The bright lights engulfing his vision after a moment were a nuisance. Is this was death felt like?

"Dio... are you here to take me away?" El Topo asked, pressing his hand to his forehead.

"Mon Ami! You're awake!" La Chérve's attention moved from looking at his lap in a chair to rushing over to hold El Topo's hand.

"Ah, so it really is heaven."

"No, you're alive." La Chérve whined. It took a little longer for El Topo to realize where they were and his heart sunk.

"Mi amigo— why am I checked into a hospital? The Cleaners-"

"You'll be fine, the cleaners won't find out." La Chérve interrupted, grip tightening. "Black Sheep will pay for what she did to you. She crossed the line- this type of violence is not like her! You could of died."

"Well, I'm not!" El Topo's goofy smile returned. He then leaned closer to La Chérve to give him a hug.

"Thank you for saving me."

La Chérve hesitated for a moment before returning the hug.

"Mon Amor, I'd saved you from Black Sheep 1000 times."

Being called his 'Amor' made El Topo's eyes widen, but he accepted it anyways.

"To the ends of the earth?" El Topo asked.

"To the ends of the earth."

They were happy to have each other safe as if nothing could cone between them...

Until the cleaners opened the hospital door and a gas filled the air, knocking both operatives out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I appreciate it!


End file.
